


Sensory Heaven

by dekuart



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: ADHD Pinky, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Brain, Autistic Pinky, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuart/pseuds/dekuart
Summary: Brain always hid his scars and stretch marks under layers and leggings and poorly applied makeup that got wiped off. Pinky would have to have been a complete and utter fool to not notice his husband killing himself in the heat, or hugging himself with a panicked look as makeup got wiped or picked or sweated away.





	Sensory Heaven

Brain always hid his scars and stretch marks under layers and leggings and poorly applied makeup that got wiped off. Pinky would have to have been a complete and utter fool to not notice his husband killing himself in the heat, or hugging himself with a panicked look as makeup got wiped or picked or sweated away. Pinky wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack, but he knew when something was bothering Brain.

Brain hated every marking on his body; his stretch marks reminded him of children yelling at him, cornering him if they were having a bad day. Scars reminded him of nights he nearly died; nights Pinky nearly died. He didn't find comfort in knowing he was to blame for his husbands almost-deaths. So now here he was, in the supermarket, fighting off a panic attack because his makeup was wiped away. He nodded at whatever Pinky said, focusing on not hyperventilating.

"Brain? Brain, are you okay?" Pinky asked as he squinted at Brain, and leaned in closer. Brain opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, tears began building in his eyes and he shook his head, struggling to keep his breathing under control. Pinky nodded and sat their shopping basket to the side. "Come on, then, let's go." He said quietly, ushering Brain away from the cold section, and out of the store. Brain pulled away, careful not to jerk too much. Pinky's so sensitive to body language. His hands were shaking and he looked to Pinky. Everything felt cloudy, he wasn't breathing heavily anymore. He forced himself to not flap his hands as he stared up at Pinky. Pinky looked back and glanced to his shaking hands, then back at his hazy and tear filled eyes. "You want to flap?" He asked quietly as he unlocked the doors, and opened the passenger side for Brain. Brain uh-huhed in response. "Then go ahead." Pinky said, smiling at him, then shutting the door and getting in on his own side.

Brain flapped with his whole body. He bounced his legs and stared at the ceiling of the car. He felt himself shaking the whole car. Pinky smiled at his husband "Gee, with the whole car shaking like this, people might think we're doin' something nasty in the Right Shop parking lot," Pinky said, then giggled.

"Oh, shut it," Brain blurted before bouncing his whole body while searching through CDs. Pinky laughed as Brain popped in the sensory CD. He looked at his arms and grunted, then Pinky leaned against the steering wheel.

"Scars?" He asked. Brain nodded, ceasing his full body sensory heaven for a moment. Mainly because he was starting to ache. Pinky leaned over and grabbed Brain's hand, twisting his wedding ring for a few seconds before kissing the exposed scars. Brain shut his eyes and sighed.

"Let's go home," Pinky said abruptly as he sat up and buckled his seat belt.

"We still need to get cheese for those-"

"Cheese can kiss my ass." Pinky said, starting the car. Brain sighed, resigned.

"Cheese can't do that, Pinky," Brain said. Pinky nodded as they exited the parking lot.

"It better learn." He said with a smirk.


End file.
